One To Call
by Trekkers United
Summary: A Female Morian, Maren, Is Stranded In The Delta Quadrant And Saved By The Voyager Crew... I suck at these, so just R/R! A CollabStory by the Trekkers!
1. Distress.

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Trek: Voyager, Paramount does! *Giggle* Anyways, yeah. That's all, now R/R!  
  
I repeatedly slammed my hands on the control panel; my escape pod's life support system was failing while I was stranded in the Delta Quadrant. When I saw the readings of another Starfleet ship in the area, a hopeful smile crept to my lips and I opened a communication transmission quickly.  
  
"This is Enseign Maren of the starship Nighthawk. My ship was attacked by an unknown alien race, and I have been stranded in space, needing immediate help. My life support systems are failing, and will shut down in less than a half-hour. My engines are also malfunctioning. Please help me, I will be forever in your debt."  
  
I ended the transmission, and hugged my lilac tail for moral support while hoping beyond hope that they would receive it. Before it was too late.  
  
A/N: Go ahead, Gila! Sorry for such a short chapter. 


	2. Sole Survivor.

"Mister Paris!" I jerked up at the sound of my name, praying inwardly that I wasn't about to plunge us into the heart of a sun in my exhaustion. Glancing quickly at the helm, I noticed with relief that we weren't, and answered, "Yes Captain?" "For the third time, how far along our course are we to the next M- class planet?" Looking back down at the board in front of me I saw that we were only 46 hours away from the planet and said as much, vastly relieved that Neelix would hopefully have an influx of new foods - preferably non-cookable ones. I was chagrined to note at the same time that we had drifted many light- years off course because of my little nap. With as much boredom as I could infuse into my voice I announced the fact out loud and corrected our course simultaneously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim trying to keep himself from grinning. Chakotay seemed about to make a snide remark, but was forestalled by Captain Janeway's hand, which had raised in a silent command for quiet as she said, "If this happens again Lieutenant, I am going to be forced to put you and B'Elana on opposing shifts." Knowing she was right. this WAS only about the third time I've fallen asleep at the helm, and I HAD been warned several times already, I decided not to try and wheedle my way out of it this time, and merely answered, "Yes Ma'am!" Several minutes later, my board lit up indicating a distress signal originating nearby. Seeing a possible redemption for my honor, I jumped on it, "Captain?" "Yes Mr. Paris?" My excitement grew as I read the code of the signal, "I'm picking up a distress signal. and it's in Starfleet code!" I smirked as everyone perked up at this surprising piece of information. I was ordered to play it out loud for everyone to hear. As I complied we heard the oddly fluted voice of a Morian. I know I wasn't the only one wondering what a Morian was doing in an escape shuttle that was marked for oxygen-breathers only. Tuvok, typically, began prating about the need for caution, "Need I remind everyone that we are in the Delta Quadrant? The likelihood of this being a real Starfleet shuttle is practically nil. We must take all precautions before we trust who or what is in there." Having heard the real distress in the voice begging for help, I refused to listen to Tuvok's reasoning. "Captain, I volunteer to beam over to the shuttle and do a recon before we beam the inhabitant over here." Tuvok glared at me, if that's possible, as Janeway considered my proposal. As a volunteer, I'd be the only one taking any risk, and more importantly, we wouldn't have to wait to respond to the distress call, perhaps waiting until it was too late to help. Nodding, the Captain told me to hurry, get my Away gear, as well as a spare medkit, and get to the transporter room on the double. In the transporter room, B'Elana quickly checked my gear for 100% efficiency, and quietly murmured to me to be careful. Raising my eyebrows at this out-of-character concern, I gave her a cocky half salute, half wave as I was beamed over to the shuttle. Phaser at the ready, and set on stun, I peered cautiously about me as I arrived in the rear of the distressed shuttle. Walking towards the forward compartment, I spotted the shuttle's only inhabitant almost immediately, and felt a little silly to be pointing my phaser at her. Definitely a Morian physically, she appeared to have no difficulty breathing the oxygen that my tricorder indicated was present in the compartment. I smiled quizzically, and reassuringly at her through my helmet as I hurried over to her with my medical tricorder and began taking readings. Oddly, the readings showed a partial human anatomy, and before I could ask her about it, she fainted straight into my arms. Alarmed, I signaled B'Elana to beam me out, with one possibly injured guest, straight to sickbay. As I laid the ensign out on one of the diagnostic tables, careful of her tail, the Doctor appeared. "Please describe the nature of the medical emergency!" Rolling my eyes, I pointed at the ensign and replied, "When are you going to change your programming Doctor? Your opening line is getting way too cliché!" While he was looking over his patient, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay strode in and asked me to report. Not having much to say, I finished quickly, just as the Doctor administered a stimulant to the ensign, waking her. Captain Janeway smiled reassuringly and approached her, asking kindly, "What happened to you Ensign? Where is the ship your shuttle originates from?" 


	3. Decisions... Decisions...

A/N: Great one, Gila! My turn!  
  
POV: Maren.  
  
I sat up quickly and looked at all the senior officers standing around me, unsure, for I was dizzy from the stimulants. I shook my head as the images began to clear, and returned the captain's smile.  
  
"My ship was attacked and stolen by an unknown alien species. I was knocked unconscious while fixing some things in a conduit, and my ship was brought to the Delta Quadrant. When I woke up and realised this, well, safe to say, I just barely escaped in that pod."  
  
I shrugged and wrapped my tail around my waist, a customary habit of mine to do while in front of many strangers. Janeway rearranged her weight while I paused and made sure of my surroundings.  
  
"My ship is the USS Nighthawk. It's in the hands of the enemy now, and I have nowhere to go."  
  
My voice trailed as I considered the options: returning to Moria, which was at the other side of the Delta Quadrant. Nope. Or join the crew of Voyager.? It wouldn't be such a bad idea; I'd have a nice place to stay. Many nice people to talk with. Paris crossed his arms while waiting for me to respond, the doctor waving a medical triquarter around my head and a confused look on his face, Janeway looking at me with a caring mother-like smile and Chakotay with a heroic grin.  
  
"Would you mind if I joined the crew of Voyager?"  
  
A/N: Well, that's it!! ^-^ Go ahead, Gila! . By the way, you guys who are reading this, R/R! 


	4. Acceptance.

A/N: Very nice Hilary!  
  
I watched Captain Janeway as she weighed the pros and cons of Ensign Maren's idea. I couldn't think of too many cons, but I know Tuvok would probably come up with a few if we asked.  
  
The Captain opened her mouth to speak, and I held my breath, waiting for her decision.  
  
"Well Ensign Maren, I see no reason to not honor your request, and we are always in need of crew. So, may I be the first to welcome you to the Starship Voyager!"  
  
Suddenly the Doctor interrupted, "May I make a suggestion Captain?"  
  
Janeway's eye's widened in surprise, "Why of course Doctor!"  
  
"Thank you! I would prefer it if Ensign Maren remains in Sickbay for a day so that I can take complete scans, and fill out medical data for her. Especially since, as we all know now, she is not 100% Morian. This will have the added benefit of giving her time to rest after her ordeal. After the 24 hours, she may be released, but still on sick leave for another 48 hours. Then she may be given appropriate duties," the Doctor replied.  
  
In my mind I cheered the Doctor's wisdom, and the fact that I would know where to find Maren for the next 24 hours at least.  
  
"Yes, of course Doctor! That sounds like good advice to me! When Ensign Maren is ready to leave sickbay, notify me, and I'll send Tom to familiarize her with the ship. How does that sound to you Ensign?" Janeway asked solicitously.  
  
A/N: Ok Hilary, back to you! 


	5. Agreement.

A/N: My turn! POV: Maren  
  
"Thank you, captain."  
  
I smiled as she accepted me to join her crew, and then turned to my new 'tour-guide' Tom.  
  
"That would be awesome."  
  
I suddenly realised that I had used some 20th century slang, and corrected it quickly.  
  
"Err, that would work out fine."  
  
Janeway smiled at me, said her thank yous to the doctor and left. Chakotay rushed quickly after her, while Tom stayed. I smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"You're the one who saved me, correct?" 


	6. Tongue-Tied.

Smiling inanely, I found myself, for one of the first times in my life, speechless. To cover my lapse, I looked quickly for a place to sit, and seeing nothing better, I sat myself on the bed opposite the Morian's.  
  
"Well, sort of. I'm the one who brought you back from your shuttle, but the Captain did send me," I replied, realizing shortly after that I hadn't introduced myself. "My name's Tom, Lieutenant Tom Paris, but you can just call me Tom when we're off duty. And you are?"  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! I couldn't think of any way to drag out the scene just yet! 


	7. Explanation.

A/N: Perfect, Gila. Back in Maren's POV.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tom."  
  
I put my hand out and shook his, smiling politely. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, facing Tom, and tipped my head innocently.  
  
"I'm Ensign Maren Kinomoto, you may call me Maren."  
  
I had sensed the doctor's confused look, and decided to explain.  
  
"And, I bet you and your doctor are wondering how I came to be half morian half human. So I might as well just tell the story while you're both here.  
  
"Well, I was a science experiment. My mother and father were deeply in love with each other, my father was a genius human scientist, and my mother was an extremely beautiful morian. But, the twist is that morians and humans are not compatible, if you know what I mean."  
  
I laughed a little, and realized that they were not a bit amused, so I continued.  
  
"Anyway, my father took one of his sperm, and one of my mother's eggs. And, well, long story short, I was a petree-dish born child."  
  
I shrugged and smiled once again, trying to lighten the mood. There was a long pause before I spoke once again.  
  
"Tom, when I get out of here, could you introduce me to some of your friends?" 


	8. Friends.

A/N: Great work Hilary!!  
  
I smiled, "Of course I'll introduce you to my friends! In fact," looking at the chrono on the wall I continued, "I don't think you'll have to wait that long."  
  
As if my words were magical the doors to sickbay suddenly whooshed open revealing two of very people we were discussing.  
  
"Tom, why don't you introduce us?" B'Elana queried, moving to my side possessively.  
  
Surprised that B'Elana would think of Maren as immediate competition, I stiffened. 'Whoa boy! When was I ever annoyed to be the object of competition between females? When did I stop enjoying playing the field anyway?' I thought as I deliberately relaxed.  
  
Smiling at B'Elana disarmingly, I replied, "B'Elana, this is Ensign Maren, formerly of the Starship Nighthawk, now of the Starship Voyager. Maren, meet B'Elana."  
  
Under my breath I added as an aside to B'Elana, "Relax, I'm not picking her up or anything!"  
  
Louder, for everyone to hear, I brought the second person into the fore, "Maren, meet Harry, one of my best friends on this ship. Somehow I think you two will get along swimmingly."  
  
Grinning at my obvious pun, Harry put out his hand to shake Maren's, "Hello Maren! It's nice to meet you!"  
  
Turning towards me he smiled wickedly, "Well Tom, now you can tell Commander Chakotay that your so-called 'falling asleep at the wheel' was all part of some gut feeling you had, and look how well it turned out!"  
  
Frowning at the untimely reminder I tried to think of some appropriate rejoinder when B'Elana nudged me, "You fell asleep Tom?"  
  
Flushing, I glared at Harry's unrepentant face, "Well… yes. But of all people you should understand why!"  
  
In an attempt to change the subject, I turned to Maren, who seemed to be trying not to laugh, "With friends like these… who needs enemies, right?"  
  
A/N: Wow! Here I thought this chapter would be five lines long!! R/R people!! 


	9. Sleep.

A/N: Okay, my turn. ^^  
  
POV: Maren  
  
I shook Harry and B'Elana's hands, a smile always present on my face. I analysed the two silently as Tom joked with them, B'Elana seemed to be involved with Tom romantically, according to her actions towards him. Harry and Tom were best friends, as he stated, so I assumed that these two were also part of the senior staff.  
  
"You're totally right, Tom. Unfortunately, I've never had many human friends, I really hope that I'll be able to fit in here."  
  
I was telling the truth, humans were never polite or courteous to me, although these seemed friendly and safe enough to befriend. I smiled at Harry and crossed my legs, then fixed my mini skirt so no one got a peak. My culture doesn't allow women to wear pants, well, we can, but we usually prefer not to. I shook the thought from my head and played with my hair.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you."  
  
"I am sorry, but I must interrupt. Maren needs to rest now, and Tom," The doctor paused. "I think with your latest sleeping habits, you'll need some, too."  
  
I laughed at the doctor's bad sense of humour, feeling like I was finally starting to fit in with humans.  
  
A/N: There it is, now R/R! 


	10. The Next Day.

A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken longer than usual, blame it on my professors for nastily assigning difficult research papers, and giving tests. I'll try to be more prompt in the future. Sorry!  
  
Grinning sheepishly at the Doctor's comment, I winked at Maren and said, "I'm beginning to feel a little psychic… I predict that you will get along very well here on Voyager, and make many good friends, so don't you worry!"  
  
I glanced sideways at Kim, and noticed the look on his face. As I smiled to myself, I thought, 'Oh yeah, you'll fit in JUST fine!'  
  
Taking Maren's hand, I bowed gallantly over it, and said, "Well, rest then, and I'll see you tomorrow at the end of shift. I'm sure Harry and B'Elana will want to join us for your tour as well. The Captain will most likely want to debrief you about those hostile aliens afterwards, so conserve your energy while you can."  
  
I watched Harry stumble over a 'nice meeting you, see you tomorrow' farewell, hiding my smirk behind my hand.  
  
B'Elana also noticed the byplay, and quirked her eyebrow thoughtfully. Deciding that Maren was no threat to her relationship with Tom, she smiled winningly at Maren and wished her a goodnight.  
  
As we turned and walked out the sickbay doors together I nudged B'Elana who looked at me like I'd grown a second head, "You can't be serious Tom! Go to bed!!"  
  
Resigned to sleeping by myself, I sighed and replied, "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying!"  
  
As the two of them laughed, and B'Elana shoved me off towards my quarters, I smirked, and walked away.  
  
The Next Day…  
  
As I entered the bridge, I whistled a jaunty tune I'd picked up at one of the numerous planets we'd been stopping at so frequently lately.  
  
Captain Janeway looked up and smiled, "It sounds like you slept well last night Tom."  
  
"Never better Captain!", was my flip reply.  
  
"Glad to hear it! Not planning on falling asleep on us today then?" was Commander Chakotay's comment.  
  
I heard a snicker in the background, and felt my neck flush, "No Sir! Not at all on my agenda!"  
  
The rest of the shift passed without incident, and I found myself on my way to the sickbay before I knew it. I walked through the doors to behold…  
  
A/N: Tag Hilary!! 


	11. Bored....

POV: Maren  
  
I sighed as the doctor finished one last scan, and hopped off the biobed when Tom walked in. I smiled and thanked the doctor before walking over to Tom. I watched the doctor entered his office, most likely to test my DNA once again, before speaking to Tom.  
  
"Thank the ocean you're here. I was so bored." I said in a whisper, just quiet enough that the doctor could not hear what I had said. Just then, the door hissed open and Harry strolled in.  
  
"Hi, Harry." I greeted him.  
  
Harry nodded and returned my greeting with his own, "Hello, Maren. How are you today?"  
  
I shrugged. "Fine, but bored. Sickbay isn't my favourite place to be. Especially not for twenty-four hours." I nodded and crossed my arms, turning back to Tom.  
  
"So, when does this tour start?" 


	12. Food, glorious food...

A/N: Hey, you! Yeah, YOU! If you're reading this, then why aren't you reviewing it? It doesn't take so long… and it means a lot to us, the writers. Please, take a few seconds and review the story! Even if you hate it – just tell us why. Thanks!  
  
Grinning at Maren's eagerness to get out of sickbay, I waved her to the door, "Right now okay with you?"  
  
At the eager expression on her face, I smiled, and followed her out the door, Harry close behind.  
  
There's really not much to tell about the tour… I introduced Maren to Seven, and several others. All of whom didn't blink an eye at the sight of a Morian without special life support.  
  
We ended up in Neelix's territory, the main dining area. As we entered, a smell, as usual, greeted us, "This is where we all eat Maren. Since we are trying to spare the replicators, someone has to cook…"  
  
I would have said more, but I was interrupted…  
  
"Well, hello there stranger!! My name's Neelix, and you must be Maren! Everyone's been talking about your rescue, you're practically famous on board! Can I get you anything to eat? Uh, if you don't mind my asking, but what DO you eat? Morian's have a pretty strict diet from what I hear… but you're not a typical Morian…"  
  
A/N: Your turn Hilary!! 


	13. Famous?

POV: Maren.  
  
I smiled at Neelix's warm welcome, but shook my head.  
  
"I eat a lot of human meals, actually. But, my favourite dish would have to be. Spaghetti and meatballs."  
  
I smiled and tipped my head slightly.  
  
"Hey Neelix, I could show you how to cook some Morian delicacies sometime. They're mostly made from sea creatures and plants."  
  
"That would be very nice of you, Maren. Thank you." Neelix smiled.  
  
I looked over to Harry who leaned back and gave Tom a disgusted look, who did the same. I crossed my arms, frowning, and almost hissed.  
  
"Hey!! You haven't even tried it yet!"  
  
I turned back to Neelix as they apologised, and smiled. "I have my ways." I paused and thought back to what he said earlier. "Famous, eh?"  
  
A/N: Here you go, Gila! ^_^ 


	14. Scuttlebutt has it...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And for the ideas! I will try to remember to put POV on top from now on. I will also try to make my chapters longer. If I mess up on either of these, well there are a possibility of two reasons, A. I'm only human, and B. I've been so busy with school that my brain is currently fried. Hope y'all understand!  
  
POV – Tom Paris  
  
Oh, reminder, neither Hilary nor I own Star Trek Voyager, or any part of Star Trek Voyager.  
  
  
  
Neelix smiled widely, "That's right! Famous!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, and drawled, "Then again, the crew compliment is so small, that any piece of news is quickly famous. And I'm sure that everyone knows that I fell asleep at the helm as well as they know that we have a new crewmember."  
  
Coughing, Kim turned his back for a moment, missing the glare I shot at him.  
  
"Kim, you wouldn't have anything to do with that particular fact circulating would you?" I asked, frowning.  
  
Turning back to face us, he tried to muster an innocent face and replied, "Who? Me? Now why would I do such a thing to such a good friend Tom?"  
  
I snorted at his attempt to displace the blame and answered, "Gee, well, let's see Kim… only someone who was on the bridge, other than B'Elana, who is NOT likely to spread it around considering… , would know about the incident in the first place. I can safely bet you the ship that it wasn't Tuvok who squealed. Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay don't spread rumors… and that leaves… really only you, Kim, as the logical culprit. And it's BECAUSE you are SUCH a good friend that you WOULD do it."  
  
"But I give you 10 points for effort," I added grinning.  
  
Laughing at the ludicrous expression that brought out on poor Harry's face, I turned to Maren, "You have no idea how many people offered me a pillow on my way to the bridge today! If it hadn't been me, I would have been rolling on the floor laughing! I just hope nobody put their neck on the line by making a comment to B'Elana!"  
  
"What was that Tom?" I heard behind me.  
  
Whirling, I saw B'Elana, with a very odd expression on her face.  
  
My eyebrows raised in surprise, "Nothing really, I was just complaining about all the digs I got on my way to the bridge last shift. Was anybody foolish enough to say anything to you?"  
  
B'Elana's face quickly took on that exasperated look I knew too well, "As a matter of fact, someone did… but he wasn't laughing for long!"  
  
Seeing the alarmed expression on Maren's face, B'Elana grinned wolfishly, "Oh, don't worry, I certainly didn't do any lasting harm. All I did was singe his ears with regulations on back-talking to a superior office. His ego is probably bruised, but it's his own fault for trying to show off to his friends with his comment. I didn't wait for his friends to scurry off to let loose on him. Hopefully, they'll learn a lesson too."  
  
Chuckling, I replied, "Yeah, never get on B'Elana's bad side! Maybe you should punish him by having him face you in unarmed combat practice."  
  
B'Elana smirked, "Now THERE'S an idea Tom! Glad to see you have one once in a while…"  
  
While I pretended innocence, Kim laughed and Maren laughed.  
  
"I don't think I'll do that to his this time though… that might be too harsh. If he does anything in the next week though that gets my attention…. Well, THEN I'll take that suggestion and put it into practice," she continued through the laughter.  
  
"Remind me to warn everyone in engineering…" Kim murmured to Maren, getting her to smile.  
  
"I heard that Kim…" B'Elana stated.  
  
Paling, Kim tried to smile, but it looked a little sick as B'Elana shot him a LOOK.  
  
"Relax buddy! B'Elana won't hurt you!" I laughed, slapping Kim on the back.  
  
B'Elana smiled, and inclined her head, as if to say, 'dare me'.  
  
Laughing at Kim's expression, we turned back to Neelix.  
  
"Any other scuttlebutt floating around the ship Neelix?" I asked, hoping to change the topic so Kim could get his composure back.  
  
Cocking his head slightly, Neelix thought for a moment, "No, not that I recall… oh, there is a rumor going around that we're going to be reaching that M-class planet tomorrow. Is that true?"  
  
Smiling, I answered, "Actually, yes. We should be reaching it by oh-nine- hundred tomorrow. The Captain has mentioned that there is a strong possibility that we'll be able to acquire various food-stuffs there. That oughta make you happy Neelix!"  
  
"Yes, indeedy, it does! I hope Captain Janeway will let me go down with the away team this time so that I can pick out the best things. I know I got in trouble the last time I went down… but I promised to stay with my escort this time if she let. Otherwise I just can't guarantee the quality we'll be getting! You know the planet-bound, they always want to keep the best stuff for themselves, and give the second-rate stuff to everyone else." he complained.  
  
"And as morale officer, I can't say what kind of effect that has on the crew…" Neelix continued.  
  
"Ok Neelix, I'll get the message to the Captain, as I expect you want me too. Ok?" I asked, trying to sound helpful.  
  
Neelix nodded enthusiastically, and turned to Maren, "So, would you like anything to eat? I don't think you answered that before… or I may have forgotten to ask. But either way… ?" 


	15. Details, huh?

POV: Maren.  
  
A/N: I tried to expand this chapter. ^^  
  
I shook my head to decline Neelix's offer.  
  
"No, but thank you. I think I may come by later on, though, to take you up on that offer. And even show you how to make those Morian meals."  
  
I nodded, turning to Tom and B'Elanna who were lovingly standing side by side, she had her arm around his waist while his arm was resting on her shoulders.  
  
"You wanna continue?" Tom asked, noticing that I was staring, and I nodded.  
  
"'Course I do. Joining us, B'Elanna?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, just as long as no one pulls any jokes on us, Tom." B'Elanna playfully punched him in the chest, and he gave a little "Umph!" to play along. B'Elanna turned back to me. "Well, then, let's go."  
  
"See ya, Neelix." Harry said, letting me slip past him before sliding in- between me and the inseparable Tom and B'Elanna.  
  
I looked back at Harry as we entered the hallway. He was slowly making his way to my side. "Hey there, cutie." He blushed slightly, but then pushed it aside and explained how Voyager's map database worked most efficiently, when we were suddenly interrupted.  
  
"All senior officers report to the briefing room." Janeway's voice sounded over the comm. Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other before nodding. "Tom, bring Maren." She added, and they all glanced at me.  
  
"Well, let's go." Tom said, shrugging. "You don't want to be late for a meeting, now do you?"  
  
I smiled and turned to them, walking backwards. "Of course not,"  
  
Harry looked at me. "They can get pretty boring."  
  
I turned my head to Harry, eyebrows perked. "Harry, I was a senior officer on Nighthawk. I know how they are. And besides, I'm about two hundred years old than you."  
  
Harry looked at me dumbfounded, and turned around to look at Tom and B'Elanna. Tom nodded, "Harry doesn't know much about Morians. Obviously, he didn't know that your life span could stretch to a thousand years." Tom shrugged and smiled at me.  
  
"So, in your life years, I look about twenty two or so." I explained as we entered the turbolift.  
  
I sat, playing with my nails as the captain discussed the status of Voyager's systems. When she announced my name, I almost jumped out of my chair. "Uhh. Y-yes captain?"  
  
"Would you care explaining, in more detail, about the incident on Nighthawk?"  
  
I nodded, frowning slightly. "Well, I was unconscious for most of the time. I knocked my head in a conduit while fixing the communication system, during a battle with the aliens." I sighed. "When I woke up, which was about two weeks later, we were in the Delta Quadrant, and the whole crew, but me, was killed." I shut my eyes to fight tears that threatened to come. "I snuck around the ship for a few days and checked up on the ship. All the systems were intact, and I decided to plant a little surprise for the aliens."  
  
The captain smiled before I continued. "Well, I infected the systems with a virus. Safe enough to say that after that I ran like hell." I looked at Harry and Tom who snickered a little. "Then, a couple months later, I found you."  
  
A/N: Continue, Gila! 


	16. After the meeting...

A/N: Sorry I took so long, real life intrudes (finals time ugh!)  
  
POV: Tom Paris  
  
I smiled sympathetically at Maren, "We know how you feel. Sometime you should read our account of how we go to the Delta Quadrant. I think I am pretty safe in saying that we're glad you got out alright, and that we found you. Right Captain?"  
  
Captain Janeway raised an eyebrow at my impudence, and nodded, "That's correct Tom, and Maren. We are indeed very glad to have found you, and pleased that you are alive and well. Now, what did you say you're specialty was aboard the Nighthawk?"  
  
"Chief Engineer, Captain."  
  
"Well, we already have a Chief Engineer, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind some help. Ensign, you'll work with B'Elana, whom I see you've already met. You two can work out specific duties after the meeting. As for billeting, that's easy enough, we have plenty of spare quarters. After you speak with B'Elana, or while, she can show you where the spare ones are, and you can pick one."  
  
"Yes, Captain!" B'Elana and Maren chorused.  
  
'Jinx,' I thought to myself, grinning at the childish instinct.  
  
"Something funny Mr. Paris?"  
  
"Uh, no, Captain Janeway."  
  
She looked at me disbelievingly, and I tried my best innocent look. Either it worked, or she was going to ask me later, and then look at me funny when I tried to explain my reflexive thought. Either way, she turned from me and asked Tuvok if there was anything else to be gone over. Sighing quietly in relief, I avoided everyone's eyes for the rest of the meeting. When we were allowed to go, I asked B'Elana if she wanted me to wait around or anything, but she shook her head, and said she'd meet me back at my quarters later.  
  
So, instead of finding out more about Maren, Kim accosted me, and asked me to explain all I knew about Morians. Fortunately, I know very little of the race, having met only one before now, and that one was not a cross-breed, so I had very little to talk with him about.  
  
We headed down to Neelix's lair, finding the room packed with those just off shift. Sharing a table with a bunch of others, I was asked to explain exactly how we came across Maren in the first place, and to relate all I knew about her. Frowning, I declined to go into it, saying only that if they needed to know, undoubtedly, someone would tell them. Kim smirked at my evasion, but didn't contradict, so we were able to eat in relative peace after that.  
  
We parted ways at the turbolift, and I made my way back to my quarters to prepare for B'Elana. Quickly showering, shaving, and changing, I was just finished when I heard the chime indicating someone at the door. Calling out, "Who is it?" rewarded me with a bland, "Me," causing me to grin.  
  
I released the doorlock at the door, and smiled as B'Elana same inside, sliding her arms around my neck as the doors slid shut and relocked at my command. Kissing her softly, refusing to let it get too intimate, at least not yet, I led her over to the small couch that just fit in the room, and sat her in it. Pulling out a bottle of wine I'd been saving since we first left the dock in the Alpha Quadrant, I chuckled at her surprised expression.  
  
"What? Didn't think I'd have it in me to save something like this for a special occasion?" I asked, in mock surprise.  
  
"Well, what's the occasion then Tom?" she parried challengingly.  
  
Chuckling, I shook my head as I pulled out two wine glasses, and poured us both generously. "Did you honestly believe I would forget the anniversary of the beginning of us? I mean, I know I'm male and all, but you can't claim I'm a typical one!"  
  
Laughing softly, she agreed, "True… very true. You are anything but typical! Then again, if you were, I wouldn't have fallen for you, now would I?"  
  
I grinned, handing her her glass, "I could say the same for you."  
  
Raising my glass slightly, I toasted, "To us then. To being atypical, and in love."  
  
Clinking glasses, we both sipped, and leaned back, enjoying each other's company.  
  
I broke the silence with a topic I felt rather important, and smiled at B'Elana's surprise, "Now, what about Kim and Maren. What do you think?"  
  
"As what? A couple?" she asked.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I replied, "No, as entrees for our wedding! Of course as a couple!"  
  
"Well… it depends…." she began.  
  
"On?" I prompted.  
  
"Many things…"  
  
We discussed the pros and cons for a long time, finishing up the bottle of wine as we concluded with the idea that the relationship was possible, if they were both willing to concede much. We agreed that it seemed to be headed in the direction, and if any encouragement was necessary, we'd supply it at both ends, but only if they seemed amenable to the idea.  
  
On that note, we abandoned the topic of other peoples' love-lives, and moved on to our own, which went deep into the "night" and moved from the couch to elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Ok Hil, you get to start with either what you and B'Elana did, or the next day. Your choice! :o) 


	17. The First Shift.

A/N: The Next Day.  
  
POV: Maren.  
  
I had chosen one of the empty quarters on deck seven, and started decorating after I woke up, when the door chimed.  
  
"Just a minute!"  
  
I looked down at my clothing, a tight t-shirt and panties, and decided to throw my housecoat on.  
  
"Come in!" I said, smiling as I came out of my bathroom. The figure came through the door, tripped over one of my boxes of decorating supplies and then ordered the computer to turn lights on, 60%.  
  
I squinted through the bright light for a few seconds, and the figure appeared to be Harry Kim. I put my hands on my hips, and he slowly got up, groaning. I giggled and put a hand out to help him. "You gotta look out for those boxes."  
  
"I guess so." He smiled at me, and blushed as he looked at what I was. Well, what I wasn't wearing. "Uhh. I was wondering if you wanted to come to breakfast with me."  
  
I nodded. "Sure, I just need to get dressed." I tiptoed over to my dresser and pulled out my yellow uniform. I smiled at Harry and hurried into my room, quickly changing. He was standing in the same place when I got out, exploring my room with his eyes. "Well, shall we go?"  
  
Harry nodded, and pushed one of the boxes aside with his foot before leading me to the turbolift.  
  
We reached the mess hall, and Harry looked around before pointing to Tom and B'Elanna. "Let's go sit with them." I nodded, and Tom waved us over. I sat beside B'Elanna, and Harry beside Tom.  
  
"How are you guys?" I asked.  
  
B'Elanna opened her mouth, but Tom spoke for her. "We're fine."  
  
"Good." I said just as Neelix walked over to our table.  
  
"What can I get for you ensigns?" He asked.  
  
"Oooh, blueberry pancakes. With extra syrup." I winked at Harry. "And a glass of milk."  
  
Neelix nodded and looked at Harry. "And for you?"  
  
"Actually, blueberry pancakes sound very appetizing. I'll have the same." Harry smiled at me. "Thanks."  
  
Neelix nodded and left to his kitchen. I smirked and turned to B'Elanna. "B'Elanna, I'll take the first bridge shift, if you wanted some time in engineering, or on the holodeck." I knew the attachments of all engineers to "their" warp cores, because I had that same attachment. I had a hard time leaving it.  
  
"Thank you. That would be great." She returned, and I nodded.  
  
"No problem." I said just as Neelix came with our breakfasts. "Thanks, Neelix." Tom looked at my meal, and I knew instantly from his look that he wanted some. I cut a piece off and handed the fork to him.  
  
"Thanks." He chirped, immediately placing it inside his mouth and chewing. "It's good." He said, caught in a mouthful. I nodded as he handed the fork back to me, and listened intently to their conversation while finishing my meal.  
  
"Well, I should go." I said, and pushed my plate away. "I'm wanted on the bridge in ten minutes."  
  
"We'll come with you." Tom said, and got up. Harry nodded and rose also.  
  
"See you later," B'Elanna said cheerfully as we reached the door. Tom and I waved, but Harry was all ready out the door and heading towards the turbolift.  
  
The three of us entered the bridge in style. Well, not really, but we entered the bridge cheerfully. That's enough, isn't it? "Hello, Captain." I said while passing beside her, and turned to the right to take over the engineering post. "Nice day." I watched Tom take his position at helm, and Harry at operations, before sitting at my own.  
  
I glided my hands across the console, and shut my eyes for a few seconds. "It's been awhile." I whispered just before opening my eyes and beginning to work.  
  
A/N: There it is. ^^ You like? Then review. NOW! *Giggles* 


	18. Earth 2?

POV: Tom Paris  
  
I took my place at the helm, smiling, and very much awake. It felt like a great day, and it would be. We were scheduled to reach the nearest M-class planet that shift, and everyone was wondering what we would find, and if there would be leave granted to the crew.  
  
Nothing of import happened until we reached the planet. When we got within distance that we could see it on the viewscreen, I'm sure it was on every screen available in the ship within minutes. Not only was it an M- class planet, but any one of us could have sworn it was Earth. The continents exactly paralleled the ones we all knew like the back of our hands. You could almost hear the ship sigh as everyone started thinking about the friends and family we'd all left behind.  
  
"Captain, standard orbit?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, yes Mr. Paris. Standard orbit please. Mr. Chakotay, please come to my office. Mr. Tuvok, you have the conn."  
  
I watched them leave out of the corner of my eye as I set our course around the planet. I know that I could vouch for at least half the crew when I say that we were wondering if the fact that the planet could have been Earth's clone was going to stop us from stopping there. If I didn't know that we needed to re-supply, I would have wondered too. At this point though, the only question was if we'd have leave on the planet, not if we'd stop here.  
  
As we orbited the planet, and waited for the Captain to emerge, the tension grew so that you could almost feel it. When Captain Janeway and Chakotay finally emerged all of us on the bridge held our breaths.  
  
"Mr. Tuvok, prepare an Away Team, including the Doctor. Before you go, I want full readings taken of the planetary surface. If there is anything that seems out of the ordinary, whatsoever, I want to know about it. Don't forget, our primary purpose for being here is to acquire supplies," the Captain reminded him, "so pick Team members with that in mind."  
  
"Yes, Captain," Tuvok replied, typically. He thought for a moment before speaking, "I would like Ensigns Kim and Maren, Seven of Nine, as well as a couple of security officers."  
  
Nodding decisively, Captain Janeway answered, "Very well. Brief them on the probes' data, and inform me when you're ready."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
Tuvok left the bridge, taking Kim and Maren with him. They were replaced with other ensigns, and the rest of us concentrated on not letting our disappointment at not being chosen for the Away Team.  
  
During the next five hours, everyone waited impatiently to find out what was happening on the surface. I can guarantee that all those who believed in a Higher Power were praying for everything to check out well enough for Leave to be granted. When Captain Janeway finally emerged from her office, Tuvok on her heels, with a huge grin on her face, the atmosphere on the bridge turned instantly cheery, and a sigh of relief was heard as she announced Leave schedules to the rest of the ship. The fact that the planet looked exactly like Earth made us all a little wary, but the Away Team had been and gone, and nothing untoward had happened, so a general joy reined throughout the ship.  
  
I was surprised, and gratified to discover that I was on the first shift down. Starting tomorrow, the crew would take turns, each a local 26 standard hour day long, on the surface of the planet. The original Away Team, as well as certain others, including myself, were gifted with the first shift.  
  
When my duty shift was over, I hurried to the mess to find B'Elana and discuss the good news with her. It seemed that this was all the ship could think about, because when I stepped through the doors, I was nearly overwhelmed with requests for any information I had. Smiling and waving, I made my way to the table, where I spotted B'Elana, Kim and Maren, and sat down gratefully.  
  
"I don't know what they want to know from me, everything I know is already common knowledge, and in the ship's data banks!" I complained, good- naturedly.  
  
"They're just jealous. Notice how all the people that approached you are in second shift at best, and third shift at least," B'Elana pointed out, grinning mischievously.  
  
Kim looked around, a little surprised, "You're right! They are! Don't you think it would be smarter for them to bother us after we've been there a full day? I mean, all I learned today is that the planet is an Earth twin, but without sentient life forms. There are even squirrels on North America II!!"  
  
Surprised, I looked up from my "soup" and stared at Harry, "Are you certain they were squirrels?"  
  
"Yeah, they even matched genetically, according to the good Doctor!" he confirmed.  
  
"How odd! Well, I'm sure Tuvok is dealing with that somehow, doing all that research he does best. I'm sure that by the time we leave, he'll have a logical explanation. In the meantime, I am much more interested in if the planet has creatures that have been extinct on our Earth for years. Maybe we can bring back genetic material for the extinct creatures. That might even make some of our time in this G-d forsaken quadrant worthwhile!" I suggested. "Something to think about at least. Kim, why don't you ask the Doctor to program us a tricorder with extinct Earth creature DNA, and we can check it out. Maybe get us a little more time on planet."  
  
Kim agreed with me, but only if I looked up the creatures' physical characteristics so that we'd have an idea, on sight, of what we were dealing with. Rolling my eyes, since I thought that would be a waste of time, I started to argue. I would have won, but B'Elana elbowed me, and shot me a look. Since it was sort of my idea anyway, I gave in and agreed. Even going so far as to offer to mention the project to Captain Janeway. When everyone shot me a 'who are you, and what have you done with Tom' look, I smirked.  
  
"You know, I can be a nice guy sometimes!"  
  
They looked far too surprised for my taste, and I got up and excused myself, walking swiftly to the Captain's office, knowing she'd be in there for at least another hour during her off-shift.  
  
When I approached the door, they whisked open, and I stuck my head in, surprised.  
  
"Come in, Tom," she said, startling me. "The others told me you were coming, and asked me to tell you they were sorry."  
  
My eyebrows rose in shock, and I nodded dumbly.  
  
"You had something to say, Tom?" she urged me.  
  
"Oh, yes," I stumbled, still in surprise. I outlined my plan, and was awarded with a bright smile.  
  
"That's a brilliant idea, Tom! You, and your team members, as well as Tuvok, can take a shuttle, and go about doing that second Leave shift."  
  
She looked at me speculatively, "I didn't know you were much of a naturalist."  
  
Flushing, I mumbled, "Yeah, well, when I was a kid, I used to be fascinated with dinosaurs. There may not be any of those here, but if we can bring back the creatures we destroyed without thinking, why not?"  
  
"And anyway, it gets you another day of fresh air, right?" she finished my thought. She grinned, "You know, Tom, I think you forget that I wasn't always a captain. Go ahead, have your free day. Let me know what you find. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you, Captain!" I grinned back, and left the room, the doors whooshing behind me.  
  
A/N: The next day… 


	19. Underwater Search.

POV: Maren Kinomoto.  
  
A/N: A quote for you to hold onto. "Somewhere. There's someone who dreams Of your smile, and finds that in your presence "Life is worthwhile," so when you are lonely, remember, 'cause it's true: "Somebody. Somewhere. Is thinking of You."  
  
I had never become attached to Earth while living there.... I never belonged with humans, always casting me away because of my Morian heritage. I never got a moment of peace.  
  
I woke up with a headache, and decided to go pick up some food. It was 0530 when I arrived in the galley, so only a couple of officers were up and having breakfast. I dragged myself over to the counter and smiled at Neelix.  
  
"Hey, Neelix. Would you, by any chance, have anything that would kill a headache?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, Maren, I have a nice talaxian herbal tea that will help. It'll take a couple minutes to make... Why don't you sit and wait?" He nodded.  
  
"All right," I turned around and slumped into a chair at the closest table. A few minutes later, Neelix walked over. He handed me a mug and took the seat across from me, watching me take a sip.  
  
"Good?" He asked.  
  
"Good." I took another sip and shook my head. I winced at the returning memories of Nighthawk.  
  
Neelix shook his head and gave me a look of sympathy.  
  
"Thanks." I smiled and stood. "I'd better be going now. See you later." I waved and walked out of the galley, my headache slowly fading. Three hours later. I strolled into transporter bay 2 about a half-hour early and found Harry waiting there, reading a PADD. He turned to me as the doors hissed closed. "Hi." I waved.  
  
"Hey. You're early."  
  
"Well, I had nothing better to do, so I thought I would try and be early." I nodded and stole a gaze at the PADD in his hand. "What're you reading?"  
  
"Just a report." He smiled and placed the PADD on the transporter console. "But now that you're here, we might as well talk for a bit."  
  
"Sure."  
  
There was a brief pause before he continued, "When did you join Starfleet?"  
  
I cupped my right hand around my chin and scratched it gently. "I think it was about fifty years ago, give or take a few years."  
  
Harry looked at me, dumbfounded. "And you're still an ensign?"  
  
I nodded, and sighed. "I was demoted after one of my away missions on the Nighthawk. A stupid mistake, I must admit." My gaze slid down to my feet. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay."  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course, we won't talk about anything you're uncomfortable with."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Just then, Tom strode in, whistling joyfully. He looked at us surprisedly, but then smiled and greeted us. "Hey."  
  
Harry answered, "Hey Tom, you're early."  
  
"So are you." He returned with a cocky grin. "Hi, Maren."  
  
"Hello." I asked, then turned my head and watched the transporter bay doors open, revealing Seven Of Nine and B'Elanna Torres.  
  
"Hi everyone," B'Elanna said, and immediately made her way to Tom's side. Seven of Nine took the spot in-between Harry and I. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Once Tuvok and the doc get here." I replied.  
  
"They'll be here soon." Tom smiled, and surprisingly enough, Tuvok walked in with two security guards and the doctor tailing behind him.  
  
"Let us depart immediately." Tuvok said, and stepped up onto the transporter.  
  
All of us followed him, and he nodded to the officer on duty. We beamed down to the surface, exactly where our previous Away Team had landed. Taking my bearings, I pointed to a forested area that shadowed a beach. "We should probably search there. When we were first here, I picked up many animals on my tricorder."  
  
Tom nodded, "Yeah, forests are hot spots for animals."  
  
Everyone agreed, and we immediately made our way to the designated area. The doctor made his way to my side, and I smiled at him. "Ensign Kinomoto, I have a request."  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
"On earth, humans destroyed many marine creatures. And, since you are the only one capable of breathing underwater, I need to ask you. Would you help us by searching for some of those creatures?"  
  
"Well, of course!" He smiled and handed me a tricorder with the specific animals, and I nodded. "Thanks, doc." He nodded back and ran to catch Tuvok.  
  
We reached the site about five minutes later, and I quickly made my way to the beach. "If there is any emergency, you can contact us using your comm. badge," Kim assured me, and I smiled before pulling off my jacket and grey turtleneck.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I looked down at my loose grey tanktop, and then pulled off my black pants to reveal a pair of tight grey shorts. I then removed my shoes, and handed everything to Kim. "I'll be back soon." I ran to the water and dove in, immediately starting the search.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately. Yikes! Sorry 'bout the screw-up of spaces. I hope that it'll be okay now. ^_^ 


	20. The Nighthawk ?

Point Of View: Maren Kinomoto.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.. Blah blah blah. Paramount. Blah. I only own Maren, half the story line and my lunch money for tomorrow!  
  
A/N: Unfortunately, Gila was completely tied up and unable to write another chapter, so we have decided that I will write this one. ^^ Hope you like it!  
  
Many hours after I had started the search of sea creatures' DNA, I emerged from the water and walked across the beach to a familiar face. When I had finished my search, I had informed the other group that I was returning to shore. And, there was Harry, smiling happily. He had my clothes in hand, and stood to greet me. "Found them all?" He asked me, holding my black and yellow uniform in front of me.  
  
"Almost. Everything but something called a "cod". Whatever that is." I shrugged.  
  
Harry frowned slightly. "That's too bad." He looked down at his feet for a second, then looked back up at me. He stopped the awkward pause, "Well, everyone is scattered about the forest. You should probably get dressed, and then we'll go look for them. . . Hm?"  
  
I stared deep into his dark-brown eyes for a while, and smiled slightly before speaking. "You know, you have really beautiful eyes."  
  
". Uh, Thanks." Harry blushed slightly and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
I winked as I took my uniform from him, and dressed quickly. "All right, let's go!" I exclaimed, and began walking towards the forest. Harry followed along beside me, and soon enough we found Tom and B'Elanna.  
  
"Hey Tom, B'Elanna." Harry greeted them, while I simply waved.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna turned around, and they smiled immediately when they saw us. "Hey guys." He turned to B'Elanna. "Well, we're done." B'Elanna nodded. "I think it's about time to return to the ship, wouldn't you?" Tom asked us.  
  
"I was just thinking the same," I returned, and tapped my comm-badge. "Maren to Tuvok."  
  
"Tuvok here."  
  
"Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and I are returning to the ship."  
  
"Acknowledged, Tuvok out."  
  
I smiled and tapped my comm-badge once again. "Maren to Voyager."  
  
"Go ahead," Janeway's familiar voice sounded happy.  
  
"Three to beam up." I shivered as the transporter bay appeared around me, and a powerful smile crossed my lips. I was about to say something smug about the transporters. When Vorik's voice interrupted me.  
  
"Vorik to lieutenants Torres and Kinomoto."  
  
"Go ahead, Vorik." B'Elanna replied.  
  
"Report to engineering, we have a problem." I looked to B'Elanna and we immediately nodded. We hurried to the turbo lift and ordered, "Engineering."  
  
...........Meanwhile, back in the transporter room...........  
  
Harry and Tom decided to head up to the bridge and check out what was happening, and as they loaded into the turbo lift, the captain's voice echoed over the Comm. System, "All Senior officers report to the bridge. Battle stations."  
  
When they reached the bridge, Tom and Harry reported to their stations. Soon after, the rest of the away team was beamed onto the bridge. After everyone had reported to his or her stations, Janeway stood up.  
  
"It's the Nighthawk." 


End file.
